


MINYEONI's DELIVERY SERVICE

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Light Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: NU'EST | Kiki's Delivery Service AU (but not really)..





	MINYEONI's DELIVERY SERVICE

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old work...ish (?)  
> I published it once somewhere else but then deleted it, and then it was forgotten  
> Trying to resurrect it but didn't exactly remember the original plot because the draft was (stupidly) deleted  
> So it's a new work, but old idea..
> 
> Happened in another part of the world in Kiki's Delivery Service Universe  
> They won't cross path or anything,, haha.
> 
> messy grammar. i cant english.

" _Ajjuma_ ~ can I put my delivery service sign at front??" he asks his new landlord while showing off his freshly painted wood sign. 

 **MINYEONI's DELIVERY SERVICE**  
~Wherever you want, We'll be there~ 

The landlord lady turns bright as the unused wooden board that has been occupying the corner of her backyard finally got some purposes. The wooden board was left-over of her husband’s occasional creativity which resulted on the peculiar-looking table-set in their dining room. The wooden board is too small to be made into another chair so it was left unused until his husband decides to do something else with it,  _which she probably has to wait for another year for that to happen._  

So when this witch kid accidentally crashed onto her backyard the other day ( _and somehow ended up fixing her already broken back-gate along with other messes he made_ ), suddenly took interest on the sad looking wooden board, she happily gave it away. 

And when she found out that the kid, brightly introduced him self as Hwang Minhyun, is a witch on his first fly over looking for a place to stay.. With no longer thought, she happily gave out the empty room on her attic to be occupied again. After all, it's not like it is the first time a witch kid crashed onto her backyard. Plus, Hwang Minhyun seems to be a bright and - _more importantly_ \- well-mannered kid. So, why not~?? 

“Ohh~ that looks nice..” the lady says at the newly decorated wood-board. Minhyun smiles proudly at the compliment.   
"Hmmm.. Now let's see.." the landlord-lady walks out to decide the best spot for Minhyun’s sign. Her eyes land on an unoccupied pole sign where her flower shop sign board used to hang. 

"Why don't you left that sign over there and wait for my husband to come home. We can use this pole to hang your sign so people can see it from afar~" she finally says.

"Really?? Is that okay?!" Minhyun asks back, excited by the thought of how cool it would be to have his sign hanging high up there. The landlord-lady nods, equally excited seeing Minhyun's enthusiasm. 

"COOL!!" 

When he woke up the next morning, he found that his sign already hung high by the pole with some unfamilar decoration hanging below it. 

"My husband thinks it's a good idea to have a logo for your sign~" the landlord-lady hollers from inside the house. 

He figures, the decoration is on the shape of his silhouette, flying on his flying broomstick, hand-craftly made with wooded plate. He turns wide eyed. The landlord-lady's husband’s craft skill is no joke. His sign is perfect now. 

It didn't take long until Minhyun’s first customer knocks on the landlord's door, asking for the service. The landlord-lady who took the order, immediately accepted it without knowing what exactly it is to be delivered. 

It was a surprised for him when the customer comes back later that day with the package, which turns out to be a black cat. 

"This is JR~" the customer, who is a well-dressed young man named Aron, introduced. The cat, _JR_ , is sleeping soundly in his gold cage, unbothered by the curious look this witch kid gives him. 

"He's a cat hybrid!!" Minhyun says when he finally saw the pearly white gem-stone planted on the cat's, _JR's_ , neck. Aron smiles.  
Minhyun then turns at him with bright eyes. 

"You're a witch too??!!" Minhyun asks, couldn't hide his excitement of meeting another witch.

Aron giggles, finding the young witch's reaction is cute.   
"I am~" he offers his hand for a handshake, which Minhyun grabs immediately, "It's been a long time since a new witch came to this town.. If I'm not mistaken... Hmmm..." he humms and seems to be lost in thought. 

"It's been 7 years, Aron." the landlord- _ajjuma_ cuts his humms .    
"Oh my, really?? Has it really been 7 years since I crashed onto your backyard??  Woow~" he looks genuinely amused.  Minhyun stares at both of them curiously.    
"That's right, kid~ you're not this  _ajjuma_ 's first witch~" Aron grins at the young witch's awed look. The landlord- _ajjuma_  giggles and then turns her attention to the cat, _JR_. 

"What's wrong with JR?? Where do you need to deliver him to??" she asks. Aron scratches the back of his head, feeling a bit guilty. 

"This silly kid mistaken one of my suppressant candy as his snack. Now he can't turn back to his human form~" he answers. 

"Oh my~ that sounds horrible!!" the landlord- _ajjuma_ 's face turns into a worried frown. Aron chuckles. 

"It's not that dangerous, thank goodness. It's just made him stayed in the form when he consumed it. I don't understand why this kid always eat weird things when he's in the cat form.. Last time, he ate my camouflage candy and his entire body turned blue like a pokemon!!" Aron replies lengthly. Minhyun can't decide whether Aron is annoyed or amused by the cat's, _JR's_ ,  behaviour . But he finds the story is funny and half curious how this cat, _JR_ , would look like in blue. 

"So you delivered him to be fixed??" Minhyun asks while staring to the now awaken cat. Aron nods. 

"My friend at the neighboring town is a hybrid-specialized doctor. I wanted to take JR there by my self but I'll have a guest by tonight for a few days. If you're not here, JR might have to wait for a week until I can take him there by my self~" Aron replies. For a moment, Minhyun swears he could hear Aron's held back giggles between his words. 

"MEEEEEWWW~!!!!" the cat, _JR_ , suddenly mew loudly. 

"Whoops~ guess he doesn't like your answer!" Minhyun says in surprise. 

"Shut it JR!! You did it to your self!!" Aron points his finger to the cat, _JR_. The cat mews back nonchalantly as he throws his face to the side. Minhyun giggles, fascinated by the man and his cat interaction in front of him. 

"So.. Minyeoni??" Aron turns to him. Minhyun straighten up his posture, responding to the call.   
"Can I trust JRie into your delivery service??" Aron asks nicely. Minhyun nods his head firmly. 

"YES SIR!!!" he answers. Aron chuckles.   
"Aron- _hyung_  is fine~" he gives Minhyun the permission to be comfortable. Minhyun smiles brigthly. 

"So, this is my friend's address. He's pretty well known around the area, so if you got confused, just asks the people there.. I'm sure they'll lead you to the right way.." Aron hands out a piece of paper with his handwritten note. 

Minhyun accepts the paper and stares at it, making sure he reads it right.   
"dr. Fu Long Fei??" he asks, not sure whether he pronounced the foreign name correctly.

"Or Jason works too. Jason, hybrid-specialized doctor." Aron answers. 

"Jason. The hybrid-specialized doctor." Minhyun repeats it once. Twice. And then thrice. And then once again in his head. He nods in certainty.

He hops onto his broom after putting on his black long coat and ties a bright red ribbon on his neck so the coat won't fly away when he's high between the clouds. He hangs the cat's, _JR's_ , cage on the broom stick and making sure the cat, _JR_ , is comfortable with it. 

"Now, be nice JR! Don't make it difficult for Minyeoni.. Understand?" Aron kneels down to level his eyes with the cat, _JR_. The cat, _JR_ , just mew away once and short as if he's bored. 

"Geeez~ cheeky brat!!" Aron grumbles shortly. Minhyun once again can't hide his amusement. 

"You ready??" Aron shifts his attention to the young witch.  
"YEPP!!!" Minhyun answers immediately. Aron smiles.

"Ah~ give my greet to Ren and Baekho while you're at it.." Aron says.   
"Ren and Baekho. Got it!!" Minhyun responds.

"Good!" Aron nods, satisfied.

And then there's a long silence. 

"So....... can I go now??" Minhyun asks as if he waits for Aron's permission to take off. Aron laughs. 

"Yes yes~ Hahahah!! Safe flight~" 

Minhyun stomps his right foot once and his broom starts to hover above the ground. A second later he flies to the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can plot the next chapter soon!!  
> But it still kinda vague in my mind....
> 
> I just want to write this first chapter first before it's forgotten again~
> 
> Okay then.


End file.
